Le désir de plaire
by Eliane62
Summary: Parce que Phineas avait été un enfant comme les autres...  OS répondant au Prompt n 1 d'Aosyliah, "J'aurais aimé être..."  voir le forum d'Hpf, section Fleury et Botts


Os répondant au Prompt N°1 d'Ao, "J'aurais voulu être" (voir le forum d'Hpf, Section Fleury et Botts).

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas =).

* * *

><p><span>Le désir de plaire<span>

Phineas Black, malgré la réputation durement acquise de directeur le moins-aimé de Poudlard, avait été, un jour, un enfant comme les autres. Cela pouvait paraître étonnant, lorsqu'on connaissait un tant soit peu la personne – ou le portrait – amère et détestable qu'il était devenu en vieillissant.

Pourtant, comme tous les enfants, Phineas avait voulu plaire à ses parents.

Mais Phineas n'était que le second. Jamais aussi remarquable et remarqué que son frère ainé, Sirius Black premier du nom, jamais aussi brillant, jamais aussi vif, jamais aussi mignon, tout simplement jamais aussi parfait. Et paradoxalement, Phineas aussi admirait son frère un peu trop parfait. Peut-être ne plaisait-il pas à ses parents, qui auraient préféré qu'il soit un deuxième Sirius en puissance, mais ce n'était pas grave. Sirius était là, et cela lui suffisait.

L'une après l'autre, Elladora puis Isla arrivèrent, pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs parents, mais aussi de Sirius, déjà si protecteur pour ces petits bouts. Phineas, lui, avait bien du mal à comprendre cet attrait étrange pour ces minuscules choses qui criaient et pleuraient toutes les nuits. Et puis, un bébé, ça ne joue pas, et il faut faire très attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. Mais Sirius était toujours là.

Sauf que, huit mois après la naissance de la petite dernière, Isla, Sirius n'était plus là. Le merveilleux fils ainé des Black, fils si souvent vanté par le couple Black, était mort, après une agonie qui dura de longs mois. De longs mois durant lesquels Phineas se répéta à de nombreuses reprises qu'il aurait préféré être à sa place. Après tout, lui-même n'était que le second, en quoi aurait-il pu manquer à ses parents si obnubilés par les actions du futur chef des Black ?

Dès ce jour, le second devenu premier eut l'impression que jamais il ne réussirait à rendre fiers ceux qu'il admirait. Papa Black se renfermait se lui-même, et Maman Black ne savait plus que pleurer. Alors il se concentra sur ses deux petites sœurs. Isla était celle qu'il préférait. Peut-être parce qu'elle était celle qui ressemblait le moins à ce frère défunt, contrairement à Elladora, déjà un Sirius au féminin. Ou peut-être, tout simplement, parce qu'elle ne parlait pas encore. Elle ne posait pas de questions. Elle ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qui était arrivé au plus vieux. Ou peut-être le savait-elle déjà. Certaines choses n'ont pas besoin d'être expliquées. Alors quand Isla se réveillait la nuit et se mettait à pleurer, ce qui ne lui arrivait plus depuis de long mois, Phineas, qui ne dormait que rarement, se levait et s'en allait jusqu'au berceau de la plus jeune. Parfois, il allait jusqu'à la prendre dans ses bras et assis contre un mur, il la calmait lentement, lui murmurant plein de petits mots qu'il avait déjà oublié la minute d'après. Ils s'endormaient alors ainsi, et lorsque leur mère les découvrait dans la même position le lendemain, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tristement, émue par ses deux petits anges. Mais Phineas ne le voyait pas. Il voyait juste sa mère penchée sur lui, qui le secouait doucement en lui tenant l'épaule et le grondait gentiment, parce qu'il ne fallait pas dormir sur le sol. Alors le petit garçon s'enfermait dans sa chambre et lâchait quelques larmes, parce que sa mère n'était jamais contente.

Et tous grandirent. De temps en temps, le jeune Black entendait ses parents se disputer dans le bureau de son père. Il ne savait pas toujours pourquoi. Mais très souvent, le sujet Sirius Black revenait, chacun d'eux reprochant à l'autre la mort de leur fils. Pourtant, ce n'était en rien de leur faute. Mais ils cherchaient un coupable. Ils voulaient que leur fils leur soit rendu. Et Phineas, derrière la porte du bureau, se disait que ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi Sirius, et pas lui ?

Lorsqu'il entra enfin à Poudlard, Phineas s'était dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de rendre enfin ses parents fiers de lui. Il fut accepté à Serpentard, et devint très vite admiré par ses camarades. Elève probablement le plus brillant de sa génération, il fut nommé Préfet, puis Préfet en Chef. Il décrocha ses Buses puis ses Aspics haut la main, avec les félicitations du jury. À la sortie de Poudlard, il obtint une place au Ministère de la Magie, dans lequel il enchaina les primes et les promotions. Il commençait à devenir un personnage influent, mais cela semblait ne jamais suffire à ses très chers parents.

Le jour où sa sœur Isla fut déshéritée suite à son départ avec un moldu dont il ne sut jamais le nom, Phineas abandonna l'espoir de plaire un jour au couple Black. Il laissa de côté son début de carrière politique, et se lança dans des études supérieures en Sortilèges et Enchantements, études qu'il s'était refusées dans son « désir de plaire ». Son père cessa de lui adresser la parole. Phineas l'ignora et poursuivit dans ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire. Ce n'était certes pas aussi prestigieux que la carrière politique à laquelle ses parents l'avaient destiné, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il voulait enfin vivre pour lui, et non pour les autres. Après tout, Sirius et Isla l'avaient abandonné, pourquoi donc devrait-il être celui qui fait l'effort ?

Phineas Black avait été un enfant comme les autres. Il avait voulu être. Il avait voulu être son frère, celui qui été apprécié et admiré de tous. Il avait aussi voulu être celui qui avait perdu la vie, pour que la perte de ses parents soit moins douloureuse – mais perdre un enfant, peu importe lequel, est toujours douloureux. Il aurait aimé être celui qui réussirait à rendre fier ses parents. Finalement, en suivant sa propre voie, peut-être avait-il réussi.

* * *

><p>Verdict ?<p> 


End file.
